WBY - Jamie's Big Adventure
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Jamie's waiting for Daddy but Daddy is taking so looongg. Jamie is always up for an adventure or a hunt! Dean and Jamie Winchester. Wee!Jamie Parental Discipline fic. Don't read if that offends.


Title: WBY - Jamie's Big Adventure  
Dean and Jamie Wincheste Jamie's waiting for Daddy but Daddy is taking so looongg. Jamie is always up for an adventure or a hunt! Wee!Jamie Parental Discipline fic. Don't read if that offends.

Jamie's bored, not real, real bored. Not bored enough to poke his eye out or anything but pretty bored. He's sitting out front of the hardware store waiting for his dad. There's a little tree and some dirt around it. Jamie's been drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick. He's not very artistic. Jamie glances up and sees his father through the big window. BOB'S HARDWARE. It is in printed in red letters. He is pretty sure it says BOB'S HARDWARE, mostly 'cause he knows Mr. Bob and he knows it is the hardware store but he can read too cause he's in first grade and he can read a lot of words.

Jamie scuffs his sneaker in the dirt and digs a little hole with the toe of his shoe. It could be a little pond if he had some water. He doesn't have water but he does have spit! Jamie works up a wad of saliva…then with an enormous amount of effort he squints his eye and shoots unerringly at his pond. Bingo! A pond.

Jamie's pond amuses him for another minute or two but then he plops his butt back down in the dirt.

There was no way that his dad could be in the hardware store for this long. It's been hours!

Jamie looks at his watch. Both hands had been on the twelve and now the big hand is on the three. HE IS RIGHT! DAD HAS BEEN IN THERE FOR THREE HOURS! Even Jamie knows three hours is forever and nobody can expect a kid to be still for three hours. Especially while his Dad looking at nails or hammers or whatever you could possibly need in a hardware store.

Jamie looks back at the door to the hardware store.

Dad had been pretty clear, "You can come in with me Jamie or you can wait outside for me."

"I'll wait here, Daddy!" Jamie had tried to sound enthusi-thusi - happy - because Mr. Bob was kind of grumpy and once Jamie had spilled all the nails all over the floor and Mr. Bob had looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Besides, outside is always better. There is always dirt and sometimes bugs. Plus it doesn't smell like moldy old wood.

Occasionally Dad would glance in Jamie's direction, probably to make sure he was still sitting in the dirt. Which he so was.

Finally though Jamie stands and looks down the street. He is so bored! He likes Mr. Mark who cut his hair. It wasn't too far, just a few shops down. Jamie should still be able see the hardware store and be able to see Dad come out. He would make sure, if he couldn't, he'd come right back! The barbershop one of those swirly red and white poles out in front and Jamie liked to spin around and then watch it move. It made him dizzy and Daddy always laughed when he fell on his butt. Plus Mr. Mark always had Dum Dums. Jamie dusted off his jeans and headed toward the barbershop.

Jamie almost makes it to the barber shop when he hears a little sound, kind of like a combination between a squeak and a mewl. It is down the little alley just before the barber shop. Jamie glances down alley. It's not really dark and scary but there are a few trashcans and there might be rats! Daddy hates rates. Jamie's not afraid though. Not of rats or whatever is making the noise.

It is then that Jamie figures it is kind of like a hunt.

Daddy hunted, so did Uncle Sam and Uncle Adam. Gramps too. Jamie was going to be a hunter one day but he knew he couldn't hunt ghosts yet. It didn't mean he couldn't hunt something!

Jamie grins to himself, he is so sneaky, whatever he is hunting has no chance. The mighty Jamie Winchester Monster Hunter is on the trail! At the end of the alley there is a drainage pipe and in the pipe he can hear the mewl. Jamie was pretty sure it is probably some kind of ferocious monster. He crouches down by the pipe and he can see green eyes glaring back at him.

Yup, it is definitely a ferocious monster!

It is little, but Jamie knows that little doesn't always mean easy. Sprites were little and fairies too. But they could be magical and dangerous. A monster didn't have to be big to be dangerous.

Jamie stuck his arm in the pipe but the dangerous monster mewled some more and backed further down the pipe. The pipe was pretty small but Jamie was small too, he figured if squinched himself up he could fit in there, grab the monster and bring it out to show Daddy.

Jamie stops a moment. Dad.

Dad will not be happy. Not be happy that Jamie's not in front of BOB"S HARDWARE anymore, even though it is only two stores down. Dad will most definitely not be happy that Jamie is hunting in the alley, even if his prey may or may not be a scary monster. Anything that Jamie isn't sure about, he's supposed to run by Dad. And if the monster turns out to be something regular…well, Daddy would still want to know that Jamie is hunting it.

But the monster is so close! And Jamie is right here and he can get it, he knows he can!

Jamie crouches down low and squeezes himself into the drainpipe. He squishes and squooshes and makes it in with a little shimmy. The glowing monster eyes are right in front of him and he reaches. But he decides to talk low to the monster, just in case it's afraid.

Not that he cares about scaring monsters but this one seems really little and a little scared.

Jamie grabs it by the scruff of its neck and it lets out a blood-curdling yowl and sink its tiny monster claws into Jamie's arm. It somehow curls itself around him front and back claws around his arm but Jamie holds fiercely onto the scruff and the monster can't reach around to bite him. It's a pretty bendy monster. The worst kind.

From behind him he hears," JAMES MICHAEL!"

Oh no! DAD!

Dad is pulling on his legs and trying to drag him out of the pipe but he is in pretty tight and the monster? Is screaming and howling and digging it's claws deeper into Jamie's arm.

It really, really hurts but he's not giving up his monster. No Way. No How.

With a final pull, Daddy drags him out hand on his legs and belt and Jamie falls on his butt at the end of the pipe, still clutching the monster. Which in the light of day really resembles a ginger kitten.

A very mean, very grumpy ginger kitten who is spitting and scratching and howling with every inch of its strength.

"I got him, Daddy!" Jamie turns to his father and holds up the kitten, deep gouges and blood streaming down his arms.

"You got him?" Daddy looks really, really mad. Almost as mad as the kitten who continues to spit and howl.

Daddy grabs the kitten by the scruff of its neck, taking it from Jamie in one fell swoop. Once in his Daddy's big hand the kitten dangles meekly, it is as if its momma has picked it up and it's just going to relax now. Daddy looks around for moment and then grabs a box in the alley, drops the kitten in it and quickly closes the flaps. Jamie can hear the kitten protest it's rough treatment by a low rumbling noise, but not the good purry rumble but the rumble of a grumpy kitten.

Daddy turns on Jamie then.

"Jamie Winchester!" That's all he says before he grabs him and throws him over his knee. Jamie doesn't even have a chance to tell him about the hunt! Or about how brave he was! Or how clever! Daddy just spanks and spanks and spanks over his jeans hard and fast and Jamie can't help it! He starts to cry almost right away! He doesn't remember Daddy ever spanking him so hard or so fast without even an explanation! Daddy always explains why he is gonna spank Jamie.

But this time he doesn't.

Jamie knows why though. Even as he's crying he's knows why.

Daddy stops and pulls him off his knee and then shakes him once soundly, Daddy is so very, very angry. Jamie can't remember Daddy looking so mad.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

"I'm sorry!" Jamie wails. " I was so very bored and…" and then starts to hiccup with effort of talking and crying at the same time. "And..and," Jamie can't even say the rest. He takes another deep breath, "And I was going to see Mr. Mark and watch his spinning pole." Jamie cries again, deep sobs as he clutches at his oh so very sore bottom. "And then I heard the monster and I just knew I could catch it." Jamie grabs a hold of his daddy's pants and looks up with his saddest face. It's not crocodile tears like Uncle Adam always says he cries, it's real tears and he feels terrible! "And I just wanted to show you, you…" Jamie sobs again as Daddy reaches down and picks him up, just as easily as he did the kitten. Daddy breathes hard on Jamie's neck and Jamie sticks his face in his daddy's shirt and curls himself around Daddy's body. Jamie's daddy is so strong he only uses one hand to hold Jamie up but he cuddles him with both arms anyway.

"Jesus, Jamie…I couldn't find you. I…" Daddy gulps and Jamie thinks he might be crying but that is so dumb. Daddy didn't get spanked!

Daddy doesn't say anything else for a moment; he just rocks Jamie and murmurs in his ear. The words don't make any sense but Jamie doesn't care. Daddy isn't mad anymore.

"Jamie," Dad pulls Jamie off of his shoulder, "You listen good, hear? Don't you ever do that to me again. I tell you to stay, and you better damn well stay."

Jamie almost gasps- Daddy said a bad word!

"Jamie!"

"Yes, sir." Jamie says earnestly. If Daddy is cussing he still must be pretty mad and Jamie had just better listen carefully.

Then oddly enough, Daddy apologizes? "I'm sorry, Jamie."

Jamie sniffles hard, "For what?"

"For leaving you outside so long and for not making you come in with me in the first place. It's my job to watch you, not you to watch yourself."

"But I didn't wanna come in, Daddy. That's why you said I could play outside."

Daddy nuzzles Jamie again and it's a little weird, "Yeah, little man, but you are my responsibility. Period. I should have been watching you more carefully."

Jamie doesn't understand it. If Jamie broke the rules, why is Daddy sad and apologizing? That makes no sense at all. Sometimes though, grownups don't. They are just silly. They make rules, they spank kids and then they say they are sorry.

But Jamie's not dumb.

It's a "golden opportunity" like Uncle Adam would say.

"Can we keep Godzilla?"

"Huh?" Daddy looks really puzzled.

"Yeah, my kitten, Godzilla?"

"The one that mangled your hand."

Jamie looks at the blood congealing on his arms. It looks pretty cool. Like he's been attacked by a harpy. Jamie's never seen a harpy but he's pretty sure that's what it would look like.

"Yeah. He's a pretty awesome fighter! Did you see?" Jamie shows his dad his arm and the fine and deep scratches that run from his wrist to his elbow.

"I see Jamie, but I'm not so sure a feral kitten should be coming home with us. Look how badly he hurt you."

Jamie grins and wipes a bit of the sticky blood off on his shirt, "It's okay, Daddy. Godzilla was just scared. When something is scared they can't help but want to go after whatever's got them so scared. That's just the way it is."

Daddy laughs then, deep and loud and kisses Jamie hard on the forehead.

"Yeah, you are right kiddo. And yeah, Godzilla can stay. We'll take him to the vet to make sure he's okay and well clean you up. Remember, he's your kitten though. You have to take care of him and if he turns out to be a mean cat? Well, I'm not so sure Gramps or Uncle Sam will want him in the house. Maybe he will be a good mouser and help out at the barn. What do you think?"

"I think he'll be a great mouser. A ratter too! His name is Godzilla, Daddy. He's the biggest monster of all!"

Daddy dropped Jamie to the ground with a bit of a thump and reached down to pick up Godzilla's box. All Jamie could hear was the bad tempered growling of an angry kitten. But he smiled. Godzilla was gonna be angry. He was gonna be a monster cat and kill all the rats and mice on the farm.

Jamie slipped his hand into his Daddy's as the walked out into mainstreet.

End


End file.
